Simplemente no lo Entiendo
by Yoshii-Kun
Summary: Había muchas cosas que Mort no entendía. Entre ellas estaba la muerte, la gravedad, el amor. Pero de todas ellas la que mas le preocupaba era causada por el rey Julien


**Hola a todos :D **

**Bueno aquí traigo otra de mis bobas ideas (?) nee es algo que se me ocurrió mientras veía un capitulo de los pingüinos (obvio no? xD) y me dije a mi misma que tenia que escribir algo a si. Y aquí esta lo que salio**

**Mientras escribía esta cosa xD me encontraba escuchando esta canción. Aquí pongo el link por si alguien quiere escucharla ^^ (no olviden quitar los espacios)**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = K a e N E L u F d h E

Había muchas cosas que Mort no entendía. Entre ellas estaba la muerte, la gravedad, el amor. Pero de todas ellas la que mas le preocupaba era causada por el rey Julien. Simplemente no entendía el por que de tanto odio, Mort siempre había estado hay para el. Para alabarlo y apoyarlo en lo que el necesitara pero al parecer eso no era suficiente. La tristeza crecía, pero el tenia la esperanza de que un día Julien lo empezaría a ver como un "hijo". Conforme fueron pasando los días Mort empezaba a creer que eso jamás iba a suceder y eso empezaba a molestarle pero más que nada a deprimirlo.

Mort! - Le llamo Julien - Tengo sed, tráeme algo de beber – Ordeno

No- Respondió tranquilamente

Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? – Cuestiono el Rey

Dije que no – Repitió

¿Te revelas ante tu rey? – Pregunto. El niño simplemente no respondió y prefirió irse – Adonde crees que vas – Grito – Te ordeno que regreses – Volvió a gritar, pero para cuando se dio cuenta Mort ya no estaba.

Estará bien – Pregunto Mourice

Son cosas de niños – Finalizo el Rey

Mort estuvo todo el día fuera pero a nadie pareció importarle de hecho esta ausencia parecía agradarle al Rey pero al anochecer el pequeño regreso.

Mort que bueno que estas bien – Dijo con alivio Mourice

Si, si ya es hora de dormir – Interrumpió Julien ignorando completamente a Mort

Sueña con los angelitos – Se dirigió hacia el rey mientras esperaba alguna respuesta positiva, algo que le diera a entender que no lo odiaba tanto. El Lémur Mayor se limito a darle la espalda

Al día siguiente Mort se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre y prosiguió a marcharse, definitivamente no quería estar hay de la nada varios recuerdos asaltaron su mente. En cada uno de ellos se podía ver las veces en las que Julien había maltratado a Mort

Ya no mas – susurro para el – Estoy harto de servirte

Los días fueron pasando y Mort seguía con lo mismo todas las mañanas se levantaba antes que nadie y se escapaba al parque a reflexionar. Pero por alguna extraña razón este comportamiento empezaba a preocuparle al Rey. A si que un mañana armado de valor decidió seguir al pequeño, se sorprendió al ver que solo se sentaba en el césped a ver las nubes.

_Con que esto es lo que haces todos los días_ ¿_debería hablarle? _- Se cuestiono. Después de dos horas analizando la situación decidió acercarse al pequeñín

¿Mort? – Dijo ¿?

Que hace usted aquí – Contesto molesto

Es que... yo... – Dudo

¿Usted?-

Mort no interrumpas a tu Rey – En cuanto dijo esto el pequeño comenzó a alejarse - ¡Espera! – Grito – Yo… solo quiero saber si estas bien

No – contesto secamente – Como voy a estar bien si usted se la pasa maltratándome – Inquirió molesto

Como te atreves a levantarme falsos, deberías estar agradecido de que te acogí cuando eras un bebe. He tratado de darte lo mejor y ¿así es como me pagas? – Mort se quedo callado – Vamos respóndeme, di algo.

¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te agradezca? Oh si claro, te agradezco que me trates como un esclavo, que me golpees, que me humilles. Enserio gracias – respondió, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar

El lémur se quedo callado

¿Usted me quiere? - Cuestiono Mort

El lémur se quedo sin palabras – Pero que pregunta tan más tonta, obvio que si – Respondió mientras lo abrazaba – Se que algunas veces puedo llegar a parecer muy cruel pero la verdad es que solo lo hago para aparentar. No quiero que nadie se aproveche de mí. – el pequeño se limito a sonreír mientras lo abrazaba – De hecho siempre te he visto como un hijo.. o tal vez como un hermano, sip mi hermano menor – finalizo el lémur

Gracias Rey Julien – contesto el pequeño

**Asdasd pz que puedo decir siempre me han encantado este par. Siempre que los veo me imagino una relación como mmm padre e hijo :D no vayan a pensar mal ¬3¬ no es yaoi xD**

**Mort: el rey Julien me quiere ; w ;**

**Julien: eso es mentira ¬¬**

**Yo: no lo niegues Julien. Se ven adorables juntos, deberías pensar en buscarle una madre xD**

**Julien: ignoren a esta loca y dejen reviews po favor ^^**

**Yo: ¬¬ **


End file.
